There's Nothing More Reassuring Than a Kiss
by jentrem99
Summary: Jason is a little hesitant about his next adventure. Can Piper persuade him not to be afraid, not only with her powerful charmspeak but with other attributes, as well. Cute little one-shot. Very, very mild language.


**Okay, so, I know that so far I've only written Harry Potter stories, but I wrote this a long time ago and I finally decided to put it on this account. So, give it a try... Thanks!**

**WARNING: THIS TAKES PLACE RIGHT WHEN THE FRIST BOOK LETS OFF! IT'S RIGHT AFTER CHIRON, ANNABETH, LEO, JASON, PIPER, AND ALL OF THE CAMPER COUNSULERS TALK! THE CAMPER COUNSELERS HAVE ALL LEFT, THOUGH! JUST SO YOU'RE NOT CONFUSED!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's stormy grey eyes rested on Jason. Jason nodded knowingly. They both knew what they had just signed up for. They both gazed at Piper and Leo who also nodded. They were all anxious to go and adventure to the Roman camp. Chiron, after viewing all of the nods and reassuring expressions, was sure that they were the perfect four demigods to find the remaining three to fulfill the Great Prophecy. Content, he left the meeting room to leave the chosen half-bloods to converse. But, instead, they did the exact opposite. Leo, after yawning, announced his mission to get some sleep and left. Annabeth sighed and decided that she should get some rest, too. It had been a strenuous day for all of them. She headed out like Leo had done.<p>

"And then there were two," Jason mumbled, causing Piper to chuckle.

"Mmhmm."

Jason heaved a great sigh.

"What's up?" Piper questioned.

"Oh, nothing." Piper raised her eyebrow, not buying Jason's nonchalant answer. "I just don't know if I can handle another quest. The last one was pretty rough and this quest is going to lead into many others that we will be involved in and a war will most likely start soon," Jason said with a somber expression.

"Jason," Piper began, "first of all, we won't be leaving anytime soon. Leo's not going to be finished with the ship until six months from now. We have time. And we have Annabeth, the most experienced person at this camp, not including Chiron, of course. We will be fine. And you have Leo and me. We will always be there for you." Piper's charmspeak had worked so well that Jason looked like he would jump off a cliff if she told him to. "Oh gods! You're under the influence of my charmspeak abilities, aren't you." Jason looked at Piper with wild eyes. "Dang it all to Tartarus! Jason snap out of it."  
>After hearing Piper's continuous snaps in his ears, Jason shook his head, confused.<p>

"What?" Jason asked.

"Oh, great, you probably don't remember a word that I just said, do you? Ugh, Aphrodite! That was a pretty good and reassuring speech there," Piper whined as she slumped against her chair in frustration.

As Jason's eyes refocused, he laughed. "Of course I heard and remember that speech. Gods, your charmspeaking abilities are almost as scary as Gaea."

"Almost?" Piper laughed.

"Yes, almost." Jason stood up from the wood chair that he was occupying, pulled Piper from her chair, and engulfed her with hid arms. Piper sighed in the embrace. "Thank you so much Piper. You're right, I'm freaking out for no reason."

"You're welcome. And, yes, we can worry about all of that later." Piper closed her eyes relishing in the nice moment that she and Jason were sharing. Unbeknownst to Piper, Jason was doing to exact same thing.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the voice of Leo said from behind the embracing couple.

Piper and Jason jumped back and away from each other.

"I'm just pulling a Hermes." Leo cackled.

"Pulling a Hermes?" Piper questioned as her eyebrow rose.

Leo explained while gesturing wildly with his hands, "Ya know, Hermes is like the jokester of the gods and all."

"Ah, I get it," Jason exclaimed.

"I heard your little spiel, Piper, pretty darn good."

Piper laughed. "Thank you, Leo."

"Personally, I'm kind of excited for our next little voyage," Leo voiced.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. What happened to you going to bed?"

Leo's eyes widened as he remembered why he came back. "Oh yeah! My lucky wrench fell out of my pocket and I came back to look for it."

"A lucky wrench?" Piper laughed.

"Yeah, every kid of Hephaestus has a lucky tool. My is my wrench that my mom gave me when I was three." Leo sighed. "Best. Gift. Ever." Leo yawned again.

"Okay, man, you're tired. Go to bed," Jason ordered.

After a salute, Leo obliged, leaving the room while saying, "If you're making me… I guess."

"That guy cracks me up."

"I know. I can't believe that Leo and I are supposed to be enemies with you." Piper sighed.

"Yeah, that's never going to happen." Jason chuckled.

"Mmmm…" Piper yawned. "I going to head off to bed, too"

Jason quickly grabbed Piper's hand to stop her from going. "Piper, wait." Jason quickly pulled her in and lightly pressed his lips to hers. Piper hesitantly pressed her body against Jason's, taking as much of him as she could without overstepping her bounds.

"Well there go my dreams of you becoming a huntress."

Once again, Piper and Jason jumped apart.

"Thalia… I—uh…" Piper stuttered, a furious blush sweeping over her face.

"Hey, it's okay. As long as you make my brother happy, I'm happy. Even if you don't want to be a huntress," Thalia said, earning a warm and appreciative smile from Piper. "I just left my notes here... Sorry." She quickly scampered over to where she sat at the meeting table and scooped up a few pieces of paper. Thalia cleared her throat in attempt to diffuse the tension. "Well, sorry for interrupting…. I guess I'll go now." Thalia slowly backed out of the room. "Goodbye, young lovers." And with that, Thalia was gone.

Piper looked down, shyly. When she finally looked up, she saw Jason's questioning gaze at her sudden quietness. She quicking explained, "I don't like that she called us that. It was just a kiss."

Jason smirked. "That was far more than _just a kiss_. At least it was to me. Wasn't it to you?" he questioned with worry.

Piper nodded enthusiastically to soothe Jason's qualms. "Of course! I just don't like that she called us that when she doesn't know about our situation. I don't even think _I _know much about our situation."

Jason grabbed Pipers hand again and beamed.

"Me niether, but that's something that we can figure out together. Knowing that you're going on the quest makes it one hundred times better."

Piper blushed, "Thanks. Same for me... with you coming I mean."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jason leaned in and kissed Piper's cheek slowly.

"Goodnight, Jason." Piper squeezed Jason's hand.

"Night, Beauty Queen."

Piper started walking to Aphrodite's cabin. Oh, yeah, she was excited for the quest. Any time with Jason, Piper would be excited for. As Piper got in her bed, wiped out, she collapsed, thinking about Jason and their kiss. She really liked that son of Jupiter. Roman or Greek, no one could stop them from being together.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review! I'd love to know your thoughts, whether good or bad. (But hopefully good!)<strong>

**OH! And just for the record, I used to have this posted on another account but I recently decided to post it on this one so that all of my stories are together on one account. So, don't freak if you feel like you've already read this. THIS IS NOT COPYRIGHTED!**

**Thanks again!**

**jtrem**


End file.
